Overall ? Project Summary This application requests P2C infrastructure support for the California Center for Population Research (CCPR) at UCLA. With 95 faculty affiliates from across the university and 12,620 sq. ft. of research space, CCPR's central goal is to stimulate and support innovative and ambitious interdisciplinary research on the most important issues in population science. To accomplish this goal, CCPR: (1) mentors and supports early stage investigators in population; (2) creates a supportive and intellectually stimulating environment for interdisciplinary interaction and collaborative research; (3) provides high quality services that increase the pace, efficiency, and impact of research; (4) encourages the development and use of novel research methods and approaches; (5) provides access to population data and supports new data collection; (6) assists affiliates in disseminating their research and data to a variety of audiences; (7) regularly and systematically evaluates Center services to improve efficiency and cost-effectiveness. CCPR's Primary Research Areas address fundamental questions about population dynamics. Affiliates' research now and over the next five years will examine: Family demography, household dynamics and individual well-being; Population distribution, neighborhood dynamics and individual welfare; Reproductive health; Social dimensions of health; and Health over the life course and long-term trends in population health. We request funding for three Cores. The Administrative Core prioritizes and coordinates all CCPR activities, creates and maintains the environment needed for interdisciplinary research, and provides efficient, cost-effective financial and administrative services. The Development Core develops innovative, ambitious population research and supports the careers of the next generation of population scientists through a coordinated set of programs. The Research Services Core provides essential tools for demographic research including cutting-edge statistical and methodological services, customer-oriented data and computing services to accelerate the pace and increase the quality of affiliates' research; and professional support for effective communication of scientific results to diverse audiences.